This invention relates to a lighting system, and the control of a lighting system, and the simulation of lighting special effects, and in particular to a lighting system for videography, broadcasting and cinematography.
In the film, broadcast and TV industry a lighting controller called a ‘flicker box’ which is independent of a lighting device, is used to produce flickering light effects to mimic flickering light for example from a fire place, candle, electrical spark or lightning for on set television/broadcast production use.
The flicker effect provided by these devices is typically created using the analogue circuitry modulators contained within the ‘flicker box’, controlled manually by dials and levers. Use of a flicker box is typically a complex, costly and time consuming process that requires the setup, connection and control of multiple pieces of hardware typically including external Digital Multiplex (DMX) and power distribution devices, as well as typically requiring a physical wired connection to the ‘hot’ light source desired to be controlled.
Typically such ‘flicker boxes’ require specialist knowledge and understanding to operate and remain inaccessible or ‘out of reach’ to lower budget television productions.
Furthermore, many ‘flicker boxes’ are incompatible with LED light sources, and such systems require the use of ‘hot’ incandescent light sources which are energy inefficient and also pose health and safety risks to those working on set, typically therefore requiring qualified lighting gaffers and operators.
An improved solution is desired.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for controlling a lighting device to produce user customisable lighting effect, the method comprising: calculating a time varying lighting value based on at least one simulation parameter; and outputting said time varying lighting value thereby to simulate a lighting effect.
Optionally, the method may further comprise receiving said at least one simulation parameter for characterising a lighting effect.
Optionally, said at least one simulation parameter for characterising a lighting effect is random.
Optionally, said at least one simulation parameter for characterising a lighting effect is random within predefined boundaries.
Optionally, the random simulation parameter is determined in dependence on one or more user-selectable simulation parameters.
Optionally, the random simulation parameter is in a range determined in dependence on one or more user-selectable simulation parameters.
Optionally, the simulation parameter is a colour or colour temperature.
Optionally, the colour or colour temperature varies in dependence on a brightness lighting value.
Optionally, the simulation parameter is related to one or more of: a rate of increase of brightness; a rate of decrease of brightness; a rate of change of colour; a brightness; a local maximal brightness; a local minimal brightness; a brightness fluctuation period; and a colour fluctuation period.
Optionally, the method may further comprise receiving a user input of one or more user-selectable simulation parameters and adapting the simulation in dependence on the one or more user-selectable simulation parameters.
Optionally, the simulation parameter comprises at least one of: a maximum brightness; a minimum brightness; a colour; a fluctuation period; and a trigger.
Optionally, the simulation parameter comprises a camera recording frequency.
Optionally, the time varying lighting value is calculated so as to vary at a slower rate than said camera recording frequency.
Optionally, the simulation iterates through repeated cycles of receiving at least one random simulation parameter and simulating the lighting effect.
Optionally, the lighting effect is designed to mimic at least one or more of: fire flickering; police light; television; lightning flashing; electrical sparking; and fireworks.
Optionally, the lighting value comprises brightness and/or colour data.
Optionally, the method may further comprise converting brightness and/or colour data into lighting signals and outputting the lighting signal data.
Optionally, the method may further comprise controlling one or more light in dependence on the output.
Optionally, the controlling comprises changing the brightness and/or colour of the light.
Optionally, the method may further comprise receiving a definition of a trigger event, said trigger event initiating said output of the time varying lighting value thereby to simulate a lighting effect.
Optionally, the method may further comprise detecting an occurrence of the trigger event and outputting said time varying lighting value thereby to simulate a lighting effect.
Optionally, the method may further comprise storing the calculated lighting value.
A method according to any of the preceding claims, wherein the controlling is for a lighting system for videography, broadcast, cinematography, studio filming and/or location filming.
Optionally, the method may further comprise controlling a plurality of lights in dependence on the output.
Optionally, the said plurality of lights output different lighting values so as to simulate a lighting effect.
Optionally, the output of said plurality of lights is offset in time.
Optionally, the output of said plurality of lights overlap with one-another so as to simulate a moving light source.
Optionally, one light is a master light and the others of said plurality of lights are slaves.
According to another aspect there is provided a controller for controlling a lighting device to produce a lighting effect, the controller comprising: a calculating device adapted to calculate a time varying lighting value based on at least one simulation parameter; and an output adapted to control a lighting device according to the determined variation of lighting over time.
Optionally, the controller may further comprise a random number source adapted to provide a random number for producing a random simulation parameter for characterising a lighting effect.
Optionally, the controller is adapted to control a plurality of lighting devices in dependence on the time varying lighting value.
Optionally, the controller comprises a wireless communication interface adapted for wireless communication with one or more lighting devices.
Optionally, the controller comprises an input interface adapted to receive a user input.
Optionally, the input interface comprises at least one of: a wireless communication interface; a dial; a slider; a display and buttons; and a touch screen.
Optionally, the controller may further comprise a converter adapted to convert brightness and/or colour data from the simulator into lighting signals for output by the output.
Optionally, the controller may be adapted to perform a method as described herein.
According to another aspect there is provided a lighting system comprising a controller as described herein and at least one lighting device.
Optionally, said controller and said lighting device are integrated in a combined unit.
Optionally, the lighting system may further comprise a further lighting device separate from said controller.
Optionally, the lighting device is a lighting device for videography, broadcast, cinematography, studio filming and/or location filming.
According to another aspect there is provided a lighting device comprising a controller as described herein.
Optionally, the lighting device is a lighting device for videography, broadcast, cinematography, studio filming and/or location filming.
According to another aspect there is provided a computer program product for controlling a lighting device to produce a lighting effect, the computer program product adapted to perform, when executed, the steps of: calculating a time varying lighting value based on at least one simulation parameter; and outputting said time varying lighting value thereby to simulate a lighting effect.
Optionally, the computer program product may be adapted to perform, when executed, the steps of a method as described herein.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a controller for controlling a lighting device to produce a lighting effect, the controller comprising: a calculating device adapted to calculate a time varying lighting value based on at least one simulation parameter; and an output adapted to control a lighting device according to the determined variation of lighting over time.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a light with the built-in capability to generate a range of customizable cinematic special lighting effects, by modulating the speed, duration, power/brightness, and/or colour temperature of the light output.
Preferably, the parameters of the effects including but not limited to speed, duration, power/brightness and colour temperature can be controlled locally via a simple user interface on the light itself.
Preferably, the start/stop “triggering” of the effects can be controlled locally via a simple user interface on the light itself, remotely via WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee or wireless DMX from a smart phone or tablet, or from a wired 3.5 mm minijack remote trigger, or a wired DMX trigger.
Preferably, the parameters of the effects can be controlled remotely via WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee or wireless DMX from a smart phone or tablet.
Preferably, the parameters of the effects can be controlled Via a serial communications interface (eg. RS232, USB or DMX) from a PC running custom lighting control software.
Preferably, the light source containing in built special effects is in the form of an LED lighting fixture. Alternatively it is in the form of or ‘hot’ light incandescent fixture.
Preferably, multiple lights may be connected together via wired DMX, or via WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee or wireless DMX to produce a synchronised large area special effect.
Preferably, when multiple lights are connected together to produce a synchronized large area special effect, the inter-relationship of those connected lights is customizable so as to allow all of the connected devices to fire at the same time if desired, or, to enable a staggered effect to take place over an extended time duration and with customizable power intensity, in order to create the effect that a static object is moving as the lights “chase” around a scene.
Preferably, the system includes rolling shutter compensation enabling the minimum light pulse width to be adjusted to suit the shutter speed or frame rate of the user's camera in order to prevent ‘strobing’ due to the light effect being out of phase/sync with the frame rate of the camera, ensuring that each frame captured by the camera is fully illuminated.
Preferably, a light source can be designated as a ‘master’, and have connected ‘slave’ light sources which fire in synchronization with the ‘master’, or in a customizable sequence, with regard duration, power and/or colour temperature.
Preferably, the ‘slave’ light sources are connected to the ‘master’ light source via wired DMX, wireless DMX, wifi, Bluetooth, or RS232 sync cable.
Preferably, the light contained in built special effects, can be powered both from mains power, and/or via its own internal battery power source, providing greater flexibility and portability for location shooting.
Preferably, the light source is capable of producing customisable effects including, but not limited to: Fire, Lightning, Police light, TV simulation, Neon Flickering sign, Muzzle (gunshot), Welding, Spark/Short Circuit, Scan (e.g. fingerprint scanner), Papparrazi flashes, Propeller, (Nuclear) Explosion and Wormhole.
The invention extends to any novel aspects or features described and/or illustrated herein.
Further features of the invention are characterised by the other independent and dependent claims
Any feature in one aspect of the invention may be applied to other aspects of the invention, in any appropriate combination. In particular, method aspects may be applied to apparatus aspects, and vice versa.
Furthermore, features implemented in hardware may be implemented in software, and vice versa. Any reference to software and hardware features herein should be construed accordingly.
Any apparatus feature as described herein may also be provided as a method feature, and vice versa. As used herein, means plus function features may be expressed alternatively in terms of their corresponding structure, such as a suitably programmed processor and associated memory.
It should also be appreciated that particular combinations of the various features described and defined in any aspects of the invention can be implemented and/or supplied and/or used independently.
The invention also provides a computer program and a computer program product comprising software code adapted, when executed on a data processing apparatus, to perform any of the methods described herein, including any or all of their component steps.
The invention also provides a computer program and a computer program product comprising software code which, when executed on a data processing apparatus, comprises any of the apparatus features described herein.
The invention also provides a computer program and a computer program product having an operating system which supports a computer program for carrying out any of the methods described herein and/or for embodying any of the apparatus features described herein.
The invention also provides a computer readable medium having stored thereon the computer program as aforesaid.
The invention also provides a signal carrying the computer program as aforesaid, and a method of transmitting such a signal.